


A Man Of Action

by stuphanie



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Rough Sex, Sex, Uncertain relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, when will jacob seed raw me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuphanie/pseuds/stuphanie
Summary: Jacob Seed isn't a man of many words. Luckily, his actions speak louder than he ever could.





	A Man Of Action

Rook is getting used to Jacob now. At first, whenever he let her out of her cage, she would usually try to attack him, only to be placed back in solitary confinement for God knows how long. Unsurprisingly, the less she fought the less Jacob resisted, and the rest is history. Now, after such a time, they are more like partners than anything – but not in the business sense.

“Come here, pup.”

Jacob, sprawled on the sofa of his lounge, pats his lap. Rook spares him a glance before resuming the cleaning of her rifle. “In a minute.”

Jacob growls. “Now.”

Rook merely raises an eyebrow. Slowly, she sets the weapon down, taking great care to ensure it is assembled correctly before scraping her chair back to stand. She stretches and can sense Jacob becoming impatient.

“Do you wind me up on purpose?”

“You know full well I do,” she smiles, crossing the short distance between them. “It’s fun.”

She sits on his lap sideways, resting her head against the top of his chest, his broad arms around her loosely. He smells like the outside. Inhaling, she drinks in the woody scent, sighing comfortably. Jacob’s beard tickles her forehead when he speaks.

“Daddy has some business to take care of. I’m sure you’ll be fine on your own for a little while.”

“I’m not sure about this ‘Daddy’ thing,” Rook confesses, “but sure, whatever you need to do.”

“I’ll be a couple of days at least,” Jacob continues as if she hadn’t spoken. “Try not to miss me too much.”

Rook glances up to catch the smile playing around his lips. He will never let on that he also misses her when he is away but he has an inkling that she already knows. He is becoming rather fond of this ‘routine’ they appear to be in. Somehow, her clothes have found their way into his drawers just as she found herself into his bed; a spare pair of panties to begin with that slowly evolved into t-shirts, bottoms and underwear. There’s even a purple toothbrush that accompanies his in the bathroom now. Of course, despite this unprecedented arrangement – one that neither of them have experienced with anyone else before – Jacob still strives to keep everything as standard. Well, nearly everything. He finds that time in Rook’s company is time well spent. The two other Seed brothers approve, particularly Joseph, but when he was told of this Jacob merely snorted. He didn’t need their blessing.

“What are you thinking about?”

Rook’s voice pierces his thoughts like a sharp knife. “I’m thinking about how much of a pain in my ass you are.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rook yawns and leans into him. “When are you leaving for this ‘business trip’ then?”

“Tonight.”

“So soon?”

Jacob shoots her an irritated look at having his actions questioned. “Yeah. Joseph needs –”

“I don’t need to know,” she says quickly. It goes unspoken between them that for as long as they are… like this, she doesn’t wish to know any of the Project’s plans.

“It’s rude to interrupt,” Jacob chides, but lets the subject drop. He pats her thigh. “Up.”

Begrudgingly, she obeys. Jacob stands and stretches, the hem of his shirt riding up to reveal a fuzz of hair. He grabs a large bag by the front door that she hadn’t noticed him put there. Without a word, he lifts her chin with his index finger so that they are eye to eye.

“Behave while Daddy is gone,” he tells her with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes but smiles. “Sure.”

They exchange a chaste kiss and then he is out the door without a backward glance. She watches him go down the drive, his strides long and confident, and she feels somewhat empty. Jacob doesn’t call or look back as he climbs into the truck – but then again, Jacob Seed isn’t a man of many words.   

***

Some two or so days later Jacob returns. It is late evening, the sun dipping low in the sky, and Rook is busying herself around the kitchen when she hears the front door close.

“Hello?” she calls out. Silence.

Suddenly, Jacob’s hulking figure appears in the doorway. His clothes are filthy, torn and stained with blood. The sight is marginally terrifying.

“Welcome home,” she says lightly. “How was it?”

“How do you think?” Jacob snaps, bristling at such a ridiculous question. Couldn’t she see the state of him? “We were ambushed. It took us by surprise, but we managed to get rid of them. Lost a few men in the process.”

She fidgets, at a loss for words. “I-I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

Jacob peels off his shirt and ballistic vest. Rook feels herself relax knowing that he isn’t seriously hurt.

“Let me run you a bath,” she offers, attempting to slide past him, but his arm shoots out in front of her to impede her progress. “What are you doing?”

He kisses her roughly in reply, teeth clashing in his haste. “Bend over.”

“What the fuck?” she demands.

He runs a thumb across her bottom lip and she feels her legs turn to jelly. “Such a filthy mouth. I said bend over.”

Fuck, she has missed him. She has missed the way his body feels against hers, the way he tangles himself around her when they sleep, even the way he demands. It shouldn’t be this hot, but it is.

Complying, Rook leans herself over a countertop, watching Jacob over her shoulder. He observes her hungrily, much like a predator does its prey. The comparison causes her stomach to clench with excitement. Steadily, he runs broad hands from her shoulder blades down her back, across her hips, then thighs, before resting on her ass. He squeezes hard.

“Delicious,” he murmurs. Then, almost effortlessly, he yanks down the loose fitting bottoms, earning himself a yelp. She isn’t wearing underwear which makes him smile. “No panties?”

“Didn’t feel like it,” Rook mumbles, flushing a brilliant shade of red.

Jacob hums as he spreads her ass enough to just see her pussy. Both holes twitch with anticipation. “You look so ready for me already. Been teasing yourself, have you?”

“N-no,” Rook stammers. She yelps as Jacob slaps her ass, hard.

“Don’t lie to me, pup,” he whispers into the whorls of her ear, teeth scraping the lobe. She shivers beneath him. He pushes two fingers into her mouth. “Suck.”

He tastes salty, like sweat, and his fingers scissor open her mouth as she flicks her tongue around the digits, sucking messily so that when he finally pulls his hand away a thread of saliva still connects them to her mouth. Without any warning he plunges the two dripping wet digits into her cunt.

“Oh, fuck,” Rook gabbles, fingers clenching onto the sideboard at the sudden intrusion.

“You’re so wet for me,” Jacob murmurs. He moves his fingers in and out slowly, the curling them and _oh God_ he hits that spot just right she can’t help but mewl loudly. “That’s it, pup. Make some noise for Daddy.”

He beckons with his fingers, earning himself a loud moan. “Fuck me,” she gasps, hips pushing back against him in an attempt to feel him all the more. “Jacob, just fuck me.”

He hums and spanks her again. He loves how her ass jiggles beneath his huge hands. “Ask nicely.”

Rook’s head dips as she’s momentarily overwhelmed by his touch and by the way he keeps her climax on edge. “Fuck me, please, Daddy,” she all but begs.

Jacob rewards her with a soft, open-mouthed kiss to her neck. He sucks hard. “Such a good pup.”

Fingers still working away, Jacob deftly undoes the fly on his blood-stained trousers, yanking them down so his cock springs free. He is already hard, painfully so, and he wastes no time in easing himself into her, right up to the hilt so that they both groan in unison. Jacob lifts Rook’s leg up onto the counter with ease, her cunt opening to accommodate him more easily. Fuck, she feels good. His thick cock stretches the walls of her pussy, sliding out with ease yet she clamps onto him so desperately. His pace is meticulously slow. Rook moans aloud at being so full – there are few things she enjoys more than being filled with Jacob’s huge cock. She begins to gyrate her hips in time with him but finds a firm hand on her waist to inhibit her ministrations.

“I want to enjoy you for a bit,” Jacob tells her, moving steadily all the way out before easing back in. He closes his eyes at the sensation. When he opens them again, he finds Rook staring up at him with hooded blue eyes, silently begging. He chuckles. “You’re not allowed to come yet, pup.”

She whines. “Please.”

Jacob shakes his head with a smile. “No.”

“Kiss me instead then,” she says desperately, and he does just that. This time, the kiss is all the more passionate, tongues nudging one another, teeth nibbling at bottom lips, powerful fingers running through her thick hair. A calloused hand cups her face when they come up for air and Jacob inhales sharply. The way she kisses is his favourite and he can feel his orgasm encroaching upon him. Rook’s whole body twitches and he knows that she won’t be long, either.

“You can come now,” he whispers.

Rook shudders pleasurably at being given such express permission. She begins to rock back against him, lowering her leg for more leverage, hips moving back and forth, wet cunt sliding along his cock as she goes ahead to find her release. Flesh on flesh slapping is resonant in the large kitchen, Rook impaling herself repeatedly on Jacob’s length, moans gradually increasing in pitch. She is suddenly conscious of a hand between her legs, fingers rubbing her clit and this just about tips her over the edge.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” she whines. Heat engulfs her body as she gives a tremendous shudder, orgasm crashing over her in waves, moaning loudly and riding it out for as long as possible. She is dimly aware of Jacob’s fingers digging into her hips, hard enough to bruise, as he slams his cock into her.

“Fuck,” he hisses with a final thrust, emptying himself into her, his movements slowing. Hot cum oozes out of her pussy down the sides of his cock and he wonders if he’s even seen a more delicious sight.

He rests his forehead between her shoulder blades. “Fuck,” he repeats.

“Good?”

“Like you even need to ask, pup.” Jacob plants a soft kiss on her mouth before zipping himself back up. “You can run me that bath now.”

Rook snorts. “No post-coital cuddling?”

Jacob rolls his eyes. “You know better,” he says. Only a few times has he found himself holding Rook after a long, steamy session. “You can bathe with me, if you want.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to be a touch more romantic,” she tells him, pulling her own trousers up.

“What can I say? The army hardly teaches that sort of stuff.” He grabs her arm and pulls her to him.

“Good thing you’ve got the rest of your life to learn, then,” Rook mumbles into his chest without thinking.

“The rest of my life?” he repeats, feeling her body stiffen. “Huh. It’s just as well I’m in this for the long-run, isn’t it, pup?” 

She looks up in surprise and meets his gaze. He is unsmiling but his blue eyes twinkle. Rook can’t stop the smile tugging at her own lips.

Jacob Seed isn’t a man of many words, but she is used to him now.


End file.
